EP-0,389,037, published on Sep. 26, 1990 discloses N-(3-hydroxy-4-piperidinyl)(dihydrobenzofuran, dihydro-2H-benzopyran or dihydrobenzodioxin) carboxamide derivatives and EP-0,445,862, published on Sep. 11, 1991 discloses N-(4-piperidinyl)(dihydrobenzofuran or dihydrobenzo-2H-benzopyran)carboxamide derivatives. Both applications disclose gastrointestinal motility stimulating properties for said compounds. The dimethyl-dihydrobenzofuran and dimethyl-dihydro-2H-benzo-pyran derivatives of the present invention show 5-HT.sub.3 -antagonism.